Una Luz En La Oscuridad
by Furani No Hana
Summary: [OneShot] Luego de años del casamiento de Shampoo y Ranma y luego de que ella entendiera que no lo amaba, recordará al único hombre que alguna vez sintió algo por ella.. Con la persona que menos espera.. Feliz..


**Aclaraciones:**

.- "Dialogo de los personajes"

_.- Recuerdos del personaje_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este anime-manga pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y no está hecho con fines lucrativos.

* * *

Ranma ½

…**Una Luz En La Oscuridad…**

¿Cuántos años han pasado¿Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…? No lo sé, quizás ni siquiera han pasado tantos años, pero yo lo siento así, desde que me casé con el hombre que creía amaba, del que mi tribu me obligaba a ser la fiel esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Cuando tenía solo dieciséis años fui derrotada por aquél individuo, pero él estaba convertido en chica, desde entonces tuve que perseguirlo eternamente, desde mi país, China, hasta donde él vivía, Japón… hasta que me enteré que era un chico. No era feo, más bien, era muy guapo, su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos azules, muy profundos, pero dudo mucho que pudiera llegar a sentir algo más por él, si no hubiese sido por la advertencia de mi abuela y porque adoraba a mis hermanas no lo hubiese hecho… pero hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento…. Mi bisabuela siempre me advertía que si no me casaba con él, sería desterrada de mi tribu y no volvería a ver jamás a mis padres, hermanas… y a ella tampoco. No podía perderlos a ellos, a ellos que eran tan importantes para mí, así que cedí.

Siempre hubo alguien ahí para mí, alguien que me brindaba todo su cariño, pero ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que ser así con él¿Por qué no podía demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería? Claro, siempre pensé en él como un hermano mayor, pero esos sentimientos se fueron transformando a través de los años. Él me protegía, aunque fuese innecesariamente, lo hacía, dio su vida por mí en muchas ocasiones, era el único que me amó a tal punto de tratar de reunirme con Ranma, con mi prometido por ley amazona, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el siempre amó a Akane Tendo…

Me arrepiento de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Ese sucio chantaje por el cual él se tuvo que casar conmigo ¿Por qué? Muy simple, ya no era una promesa amazona, era una guerra y yo no saldría vencida, Ranma era como un caramelo el cual los niños deseaban, un trofeo que la mejor conservaría por el resto de sus días ¿Por el resto de mis días¿Tener a mi lado a ese chico que menospreciaba a las mujeres, que era un grosero y al que lo único que le importaba era llenarse el buche? No me imaginaba con un tipo como él de esposo. Yo quería un hombre fiel, bondadoso y que obedeciera a mis mandamos, a mis caprichos, que me consintiera como a una niña pequeña… que yo fuera su único pensamiento. Por un único motivo: mis enfermizos celos. Yo era una de las mujeres más posesivas de mi tribu, lo quería todo para mí ¿Cuántas veces luchó él por darme en el gusto? Incontables, lástima que solo ahora me dé cuenta de mis sentimientos, ahora que estoy casada con un hombre frío y despectivo, que siempre está menospreciando a las mujeres y comiendo como un cerdo.. Si, me casé con Ranma Saotome. ¿Qué si estoy feliz? Pues claramente, no. Ranma y yo… No. Nunca ha habido un 'Ranma y yo' simplemente es 'Ranma Saotome, acompañante de Shampoo, de la amazona más estúpida de todas'. Tengo a este hombre, al caramelo por el cual los niños pelean y los competidores luchaban, pero ¿Soy feliz? No. Mi felicidad estaba junto al único hombre que me acompañó desde mis primeros días. Junto a Mousse No Hana.

¿Qué es de él? Pues ni la más remota idea, lo último que supe fue que regresó a China con su madre, quizás ya tiene hijos y está felizmente casado, más que mal, nunca fue débil, pero no entendí por que nunca quiso derrotarme, no hasta la última noche en que lo vi.

.- "Shampoo, no quiero lastimarte, tampoco quiero obligarte a casarte conmigo, yo solo quería conquistar tu corazón, llenarte de amor, no me interesaba que por obligación te casaras conmigo, sabes perfectamente que hubiese podido forzarte en cualquier minuto, pero no tenía ese tipo de intenciones, no tenía pensamientos lujuriosos, pero no importa, te deseo una vida feliz junto a tu amado Ranma, y pase lo que pase, si tienes dificultades, piensa que no todo el tiempo estarás en la oscuridad…"

Y se fue. Por primera vez en mi vida me dolía su partida. Quizás por que sabía que nunca más volvería. En los últimos días que pasamos juntos se mostró más comunicativo, pero no se lanzaba a mis pies… Nunca más lo oí gritar 'Shampoo te amo'. Esa frase me devolvía el aliento luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, me liberaba de algún modo y me hacía sentir la mujer más increíble de todas, por sobre todo, querida. Ahora no. Ahora estoy casada con un hombre que no me dirige la palabra, que sólo me habla para quejarse del sabor de mi comida y para avisarme que se irá de entrenamiento. Sé que tiene otra mujer, pero no me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer. Después de que nos casamos me dejó de importar su existencia, ni siquiera me era grato pasar minutos en silencio con él, como lo era con Mousse. Cada minuto de silencio que teníamos, podría decir que casi lo escuchaba llamarme con la mente, cuando sus ojos se fijaban en los míos como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo. ¿Por qué Ranma no podía al menos fingir? No lo sé, quizás por que jamás le llegaría ni a los talones a Mousse, por que quizás el sí me quería… ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? En vez de llevar una buena vida con un hombre increíblemente fiel – podría decir que hasta estúpido era de tan fiel – que me amaba, me adoraba, me conformo con un idiota con letra mayúscula, que en lo único que piensa es en entrenar. Me pregunto si sentirá igual después de todos estos años. ¿Se habrá casado¿Tendrá hijos¿Tendrán el mismo problema de vista que él¿Tendrán el mismo bello color de sus ojos¿Quién habrá sido la afortunada¿La señora No Hana la tratará bien? Después de todo ella siempre pensó que yo me casaría con su hijo… Lástima que solo haya sido su pensamiento y no una realidad, pero eso me pasa por ser tan fiel seguidora a las reglas de mi tribu, por entrar a un torneo y por seguir a Ranma constantemente, por ser una cría orgullosa…

Esta mañana ha estado tranquila por aquí en Japón, nos tuvimos que quedar por que el padre de Ranma dijo que no se movía, que se había encariñado con los Tendo y ese tipo de cosas, así que ni modo, tuvimos que quedarnos por que Ranma dijo que si su padre no se iba el tampoco lo haría. Me alegro de haberle hecho caso en algo, si me hubiese ido a China, posiblemente me hubiese encontrado con Mousse… posiblemente también con la familia de este. No habría soportado que él, la única persona con sentimientos puros hacía mi me hubiese mirado con lástima, pero ¿Hasta éste punto me importaba mi orgullo? Siendo que fue el causante de todos mis males, sigo siendo una mujer orgullosa, quizás por eso aún no me separo de Ranma, pese a que no hemos tenido ni un hijo en todo este tiempo, me pregunto que será de Akane…

Mientras preparaba el almuerzo llegó Ranma, instintivamente le miré por sobre mi hombre y pregunté por Akane. Ranma me miró fijamente

.- "¿Para que quieres saber?- preguntó él luego de un rato, yo solamente me encogí de hombros y fijé mi vista en la comida. Ranma miró el suelo y habló- Akane está felizmente casada, Shampoo, y está casada con Mousse…"

La sangre se me heló. Miré a Ranma para encontrarme con sus ojos vidriosos de una manera increíble, jamás creí que alguna vez lo vería llorar, sobre todo por mi causa. Sentí un terrible dolor en el pecho. ¿Mousse y Akane¿Cómo podía ser? No, el seguro se había casado con ella por despecho, pero Ranma continuó su monologo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

.- "Mousse y Akane han tenido tres hijos, un niño, que es su primogénito y dos niñas…"

.- "Mi abuela hubiera estado orgullosa"- dije. Mi voz se oía apagada, sentí como lagrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas, Ranma solo se volteó para continuar hablando

.- "No quiere que la molestes, ni a ella ni a Mousse… ¿Entendido?"- yo ya no podía ver su rostro, asentí, sabía que no podía verme, pero tenía que contestar, siempre tuve que hacerlo.

.- "Ranma… ¿Tu amas a Akane?- pregunté. Sabía la respuesta a la perfección, pero no sé porque me gustaba tanto lastimarme a mí misma con el daño que causaba.

.- "Más que a mi vida.."- contestó Ranma. Ahora nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus hermosos ojos azules me reflejaban su tristeza, pero jamás serían como aquellos ojos verde aguamarina que derramaron mares de lagrimas por mí. ¿Tanto lo amé? Yo me le aproximé y lo abracé. Fue un abrazo de perdón y de misericordia. ¿Todo el mundo sentía lástima de mí? Poco importa la verdad. Ranma me abrazó fuertemente, llorando en mi hombro. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, el que llorara frente a mí significaba que su orgullo estaba disminuyendo.

.- "Ranma, perdóname…"- volví a decir, esta vez era yo quien lloraba y me aferraba a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mi felicidad.

.- "No tienes por qué disculparte, si yo no hubiera tenido tanta hambre, si no te hubiera desafiado tu no habrías tenido que seguirme hasta Japón, era tu ley…"- respondió él. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de mi ley ahora, ahora que había arruinado nuestras vidas?- Mousse querría que fueras feliz y que lo olvidaras de una buena vez¿No fue acaso eso lo último que te dijo, que fueras feliz?"- esas palabras me mataron¿Acaso Ranma había hablado con Mousse? Lloré, pero esta vez era de felicidad, o en realidad un poco de ambas, de alegría y melancolía, si Mousse era feliz, yo también tendría que serlo, tendría que sacar fuerzas de mi flaqueza y comenzar a disfrutar de mi vida, dejar de privarme de tantas cosas que me dañaban… tendría que olvidarlo… Tendría que aceptar de una buena vez que jamás sería mío, que nunca más lo vería como a otra cosa que no fuera más que un amigo… un buen amigo que me mostró la luz entre tanta oscuridad….

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno.. aclaraciones! XD lo que dijo Ranma a Shampoo era cierto, eso de que Akane y Mousse se habían casado, pero más bien dicho, se habían acompañado en su dolor, creo que esta sería una buena pareja si hablamos de compartir dolor, en fin, sólo eso, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
